Big Changes
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: Victorie Weasley-Lupin gave birth to her first daughter in Hogwarts. What will she and Teddy call it? And who will be the godparents? Written for the Minor Character BC with the character Victorie.


_Big Changes_

Babies cries were heard from all around the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Victorie Weasley-Lupin-Potter had just delivered her first baby girl. The twenty-year-old was visiting her family that was still in Hogwarts when she started to go in labor, not able to make it to St. Mungos; Poppy Pomfrey had delivered the baby. Once the baby and Victoire had been declared healthy 15 people came bearing in, and surrounded the bed Victorie was in.

"She's beautiful, Torie," Teddy, Victorie's husband, said, sitting on his wife's bed, "What should we call her?"

"I don't know," the young girl said looking at her daughter, "What do you think?"

"Andromeda," Teddy said quietly looking at his daughter, "after my grandmother."

Victorie smiled, "I like that name, Andromeda Lupin."

The rest of the Weasley-Potter clan squealed at the new addiction of their family. Victorie, just noticing they were there smiled at her cousins, brother and sister. "Domi, Jamie?"

"Yeah?" both of them replied.

"Will you be Andromeda's godparents?" she asked her sister and cousin, her brother, Louis was only thirteen, too young to be a godparent, whereas Dominique was seventeen and James was sixteen.

Dominique filled up with tears, "Of course I will, Torie."

James smiled, "Yeah, course! And don't call me Jamie!"

The group laughed and cooed over the new addition of their family until Victorie's parents and Teddy's godfather and his wife came and sent them all back to class.

"'Tis a wonderful that you chose your sister for her godmother, Torie," Fleur, Victorie's mother said while holding her granddaughter, "Oh, she really is beautiful."

"Thanks Mama," Victorie said beaming at her mother.

"Teddy," Harry, Teddy's godfather said with a smile, "Why don't we take a walk and let all the women talk and coo over the baby?"

Teddy smiled and followed his godfather out of the hospital wing, falling into a steady rhythm next to him, "I'm proud of you, you know." Harry said after a minute of silence.

"Whatever for?" Teddy asked, giving his godfather a questioned look.

"Two reasons actually," Harry started, "one; you named your daughter after your grandmother. Two; you asked James to be her godfather instead of Fred or Johnny Jones."

"I miss her, dad." Teddy said looking down at his feet, "and I know it was a really long time ago, and I was only three-years-old, but I can remember her like it was yesterday."

"I know, son," Harry said putting a hand on Teddy's back, "We all miss her."

"I don't remember my mum or dad and I wouldn't have remembered my grandmother if I hadn't been old enough to extract memories from. I was only a baby when my parents died, so you and Ginny are the closest I've ever gotten to parents, and you're great parents, don't get me wrong, but I often wonder what it would be like if I got to know my real parents." Teddy rambled, changing the topic from his grandmother, but not really straying far.

Harry nodded, "I know exactly what you mean, Teddy."

Teddy, looking sympatric at his godfather frowned, "I really don't know how you stood it."

Harry looked at the twenty-two year old with curiosity, "Stood what?"

"Losing everyone you cared about," Teddy said quietly, "your parents, your godfather, my dad, Dumbledore, even Snape."

Harry let out a sad laugh, "It was hard, but there was a war going on, it's not like I had options, in order for it to be won, I couldn't swallow in self-pity."

Teddy nodded, "By the way, for the second thing, you don't have to be proud of me for that, James is my oldest brother, and I love him to death. Of course I would choose my brother over my cousin or best friend."

Harry smiled at his godson and gave him a hug. Overall, it was a wonderful day for every member of the Potter-Weasley-Lupin family.

**This was written for the Minor Character Boot Camp with the character "Victorie" and the pairing Victorie/Teddy. **

**Prompt: Surrounded**

**Words: 653**


End file.
